Our Fates Set In Stone
by Ninja Of Fire Kai
Summary: With Christmas comes pudding, cake and statues. That is to say, stone statues out to kill you. Not much a fireman, a chef, an inventor and a policeman could have done against them, but now? They're a ninja team. Of course, there's still the small loose ends to tie up between themselves, but they won't stand for this. The Stone Army is nothing...right? The awaited sequel... Enjoy.
1. Blissfulness and Cheer

1: Blissfulness and Cheer

Snow had fallen lazily onto Ninjago, creating a beautiful white blanket that covered the streets and rooftops. Sparkling whenever the sun's rays gently touched the white surface. A harsh, cold wind current passed by causing the leaves of the trees to struggle to keep a tight grip against the branch that they hung on to. Buildings decorative with different colored lights and Christmas themed objects, seemed to bring happiness throughout Ninjago. Most citizens had resided inside their homes, snuggled in warm, thick clothing and drinking hot chocolate. The rest were out and about, busy with shopping and visiting relatives.

Christmas was soon upon the world, and it was giving off a different aurora than any other day. Excitement, joy, blessing and giving.

The ninja now live on a ship that floats lazily in the sky, being near Ninjago City in case if danger lurked in the shadows nearby. Three out of the four ninja were wide awake and greeting the morning with warm smiles and laughter.

"I can't believe this is our _FIRST _ever Christmas together!" Jay said joyously.

He held a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, steam seeping out of the top, marshmallows drifting afloat the dark brown liquid. A huge, warm grin laced his lips as everyone sat in the living room, waiting for breakfast that Zane was preparing.

"I know, it's hard to believe that so much had happened until now." Lloyd agreed as he sat across from Jay.

The small form wore a green sweater and his blue eyes glinted a cheerful expression. After Sensei Wu had shone him kindness and love, Lloyd had stayed with the ninja no matter how objective they were at first.

"Tell me about it! First we managed to meet up because of Zane's restaurant burning down," Jay began. _  
_

"Then I show up and Kai and I head into the building to save Zane." Cole added.

"I still can't believe that your gash on the forehead disappeared after a bit." Jay said.

Cole frowned. "I'll never forget that. I hate snakes."

"Who in the right mind _WOULD_?" Jay shook his head and blew on the steam.

"I did," Lloyd said regretting. His eyes fell onto the smooth surface of the table as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"Aww kid, you didn't know any better." Cole tried to reassure Lloyd but the result came as a heavy sigh.

"I know... And I'm sorry. It was my fault that the Serpentine got released, and for having Zane reprogrammed."

"We cannot change the past, but we can improve the future. Come now, there's no need for sorrow." The voice of Sensei Wu echoed across the room with all heads that were in the living room turning to his attention.

"Yeah it's Christmas, and besides you all defeated the Great Devourer anyway." Nya's voice chimed in.

She wore a red and green stripped long sleeved shirt and blue jeans to match. When Jay looked at her, he was drooling without even realizing it. Nya was standing beside Sensei Wu.

"With my father's help," Lloyd reminded.

"Is Kai still sleeping?" Nya asked when she noticed Kai wasn't in the room.

"Yup." Cole said casually, nodding.

"I'll go get him. He'll miss breakfast if he sleeps in." Nya walked out of the room and towards the ninja's room where Kai was located.

Kai was laying in his bed, positioned on his right side, hands underneath the pillow, eyes closed peacefully as he dreamt. Nya had poked her head into the room and she smiled when she saw Kai in his bed. She quietly headed into the room and climbed the ladder to get to the top bunk.

"Kai," Nya said sweetly.

There was no reply and Nya called again, a little louder. "Kai,"

After a bit, Kai stirred and he had opened his eyes to see Nya looking down at him. "Nya?" He asked with a yawn.

"Morning sleepy head. Zane's preparing breakfast, so why don't you get out of bed and come join the rest of us?" she offered gently.

"Alright," Kai agreed with another yawn.

"Good. We'll see you in a bit." Nya said and climbed down from the ladder and walked out of Kai's room. She gently closed the door behind her, leaving it with a soft click as it shut.

Nya headed back to the living room where the others were seated.

Kai pushed himself up and stretched his arms. Exhaustion reflected off his eyes but he swung his legs over the side and jumped down without using the ladder connected to the bunk bed. He scratched his head and his eyelids threateningly drooped. Maybe some hot chocolate would wake him up? He walked up to the dresser drawer and picked out his normal attire for the day. A red long sleeved shirt and black pants. After retrieving the attire, Kai headed into the bathroom to take a nice warm shower before meeting up with everyone else.

Nya had come back into the dining room and sat down next to her boyfriend. "He'll come in soon." She told everyone.

"It's about time he gets out of bed." Jay said sarcastically.

Nya rolled her eyes at Jay. Soon Zane walked into the room, holding the prepared meal in his hands and he still wore the pink, flower pattern apron. The meal was scrambled eggs, French toast, bacon, and mash potatoes.

"Breakfast is served!" He announced proudly.

"Great! I'm starved!" Lloyd chimed with a childish grin.

Zane decided to sit down next to Lloyd and everyone began to help themselves for breakfast.

Kai came out of the shower with his body drenched with water droplets and he wrapped himself in his maroon towel, drying off and sighing in relief. It felt refreshing to take a shower and it helped get rid of the weariness that was inside him. After drying himself off, he got dressed and met with everyone in the dining room. As he entered, he saw everyone enjoying a nice Christmas meal made by Zane and he smirked.

"Oh sure start out without me," he teased.

Cole heard him and he held a fork in his hands with scrambled eggs on it. "Hey you snooze you loose," he replied.

"I did not realize you weren't with us Kai. If I had known that, I would have waited to prepare breakfast." Zane apologized.

Kai shrugged. "Eh I was messing around Zane. I don't care, really."

Zane blinked, unsure of the joke.

Soon breakfast was finished and Jay declared video game time, dashing to the game room without a second thought. Nya giggled and decided to do the dishes with Zane's help. Cole, Lloyd, and Kai all followed Jay into the game room.

"Oh Zane, you didn't have to help with the dishes." Nya said sweetly as she took a plate underneath the running water and washed it with the soapy sponge.

Zane was at her side and said, "I know but I want to help; besides it'll go faster this way if we both work together at it."

"Zane you're so sweet. Thank you," she thanked happily.

"You're welcome."

In the game room, the ninja were getting ready to play video games.

"We should play Fist 2 Fist 2," Kai insisted.

"On Christmas?" Cole asked.

"Do we have any non-violent games?" Kai replied.

"Well we do have Mario Kart. That's a mild game." Cole mused.

"Fine, we can play Mario Kart." Kai shrugged carelessly.

After setting up the console, Jay used a controller and pressed the start button. Soon everyone started playing Mario Kart, enjoying the competition and each other's company.

* * *

_Hey everyone! This is the sequel to Fate's Intertwined! Yay! _

_So in this sequel I'm opening it up on a Christmas Special considering Christmas is almost here. This is also where the Stone Army comes into play. I hope you all like the first chapter to the sequel! _

_I did my best with making it longer than the chapters I had for my Fate's Intertwined and I give credit to Waffle for helping me come up with the Title and Summary! _

_If you haven't noticed, I changed my Pen Name only so it can match with the avatar that I have. Thank you for taking your time in reading the sequel! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Ninja Of Fire Kai~_


	2. Presents For The Family

2: Presents For The Family

After washing and putting away the dishes, Nya and Zane headed for the game room to see everyone engrossed in their game. Nya smiled warmly when she watched her family having a joyful time. She entered the game room with Zane right behind and they both sat on the red couch.

"So, who's winning the game?" Nya asked.

"Well right now Cole's leading but only by default." Jay said frustrated as his tongue was sticking out in concentration.

"Hey all I did was hit you with the shell," Cole said cooly as he made a sharp turn with his character.

"Yeah well I'll get you back, just wait." Jay said determinedly.

"Good luck with that," Cole smirked.

He was way ahead of everyone else but Kai managed a sneak attack on Cole, causing him to falter and run smack into an obstacle. "Hey!" He pouted as his button lip pursed up.

Kai smirked. "What was it that you said to me at breakfast? You snooze you loose! Ha!" He bragged and with a speed-up that he went over, he was now in the lead.

"Aww no fair that makes me in last place!" Lloyd whined.

"Better luck next time kid," Cole said.

"Hey Zane, you should join us in the next race." Jay offered.

He saw from the corner of his eye that Zane had come into the game room with Nya.

"You sure?" Zane asked.

"Yeah!" Jay declared.

"Well since you insist, I will play the next round." Zane smiled.

When Nya watched her family play, she felt herself relax considerably on the couch, letting her body sink down into the soft fabric. After defeating the Great Devourer, it was nice to finally relax. It was Christmas so why would anything bad happen on this occasion? She could only hope that there won't be anything too serious that was to happen in the future.

She pondered about whether or not to give her family the surprise now or wait until later in the day. The night before she had gone shopping and was looking through the shelves and racks in order to find the perfect present for each one. She just hoped that everyone enjoyed what she got them.

"Hey guys," she finally said after a few minutes of thought.

"Yeah sis? What's up?" Kai asked though his eyes were on the screen.

"When will you be done playing? I have something to give to all of you." Nya replied.

"Oh I dunno, give us another race or two." Kai shrugged.

Nya sighed softly but shook her head. Boys. She thought.

She stood up from her spot and began to head out when Zane stopped her and asked, "Where are you going Nya?"

"To my room, I'll be back." Nya said calmly and reassuringly.

"Alright," Zane nodded and turned his attention back to the screen.

Nya headed out and walked into the hallway. Along the way, she saw Sensei Wu head towards his room. Nya smiled and called his name, catching his attention. "Oh hello Nya. Aren't you joining the others in the game room?"

"Oh I did join the others but I left something in my room that I wanted to give to everyone." Nya said sweetly.

Sensei Wu smiled. "That is very kind of you Nya to give gifts for the ninja." He praised.

"Oh but not all of it is for the guys. I also have a present for you too." Nya smiled.

Sensei blinked but he smiled and said, "Ah thank you Nya. Perhaps when the ninja are done with their video games, we will gather in the game room and open up your presents."

"Sounds good to me. I hope they'll like the gifts." Nya hoped.

"When it's coming from you, I believe they would like anything you give them." Sensei reassured.

"Thanks Sensei." Nya thanked and she continued her walk to her room.

As she entered her room, she headed to her bed and knelt onto the floor to peer underneath the bed. There lined in a queue were her presents and she smiled. One of each of her family was underneath the bed, eager to be given to the respectful owner. Carefully, she grabbed each one, and walked out of her room.

After awhile, the guys finished their game and Nya had presented them their presents. The guys were all in shock but they gratefully accepted the gifts.

Kai got a handmade sword with his name crafted in gold plate on the hem. Jay got a tool box with inventing instruments, Lloyd got a bag of candy, Sensei Wu got a new tea pot, tea cups and some added actual tea. Nya gave Cole a few heavy pound weights and Zane got a snow globe with a angel inside.

"I seriously wish I had a sister like you Nya," Cole said honestly. "It's like you know exactly what we like."

Nya giggled. "It's nothing really."

"Nothing? Sis, you got me a sword with my name carved in it! How can you call that nothing?" Kai asked with disbelief.

Nya shrugged. "I'm just glad you all like the gifts I gave you."

"Like? I LOVE it!" Lloyd chimed in merrily.

Sensei Wu smiled. "We will put our gifts to good use."

Jay walked up behind Nya and wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I have the BEST girlfriend ever," he grinned.

Nya felt her cheeks blush and they felt warm.

"Oh, you know what we can do now?" Lloyd asked animatedly.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What would that be?"

"Snowball fight!" He grinned.

* * *

_Here it is chapter 2! Yay! Okay so I know for chapter 3 they'll have a snowball fight and I'm actually a bit hesitant. I don't know if the ninja, Sensei Wu, and Nya should go Christmas singing (I don't know the right word for it). What do you guys think? Should the ninja, Sensei Wu, and Nya do that? _

_Thank you for your time in reading my sequel and to review. _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Ninja of Fire Kai~_

_aka _

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~_


	3. Time To Relax and Enjoy a Few Laughs

3: Time To Relax and Enjoy a Few Laughs

"Ha! A snowball fight? You'd never win kid," Cole smirked.

"Says you. What afraid I might pelt you with snow?" Lloyd challenged.

"Nya, can you lower us down? I think it's about time we go to the park and have a little competition." Cole smiled.

"Sure," Nya agreed and she headed off into the bridge so she can take control of the helm.

She steered the Bounty lower towards the City, and once anchored everyone but Kai decided to head outside. Kai wasn't a huge fan of Christmas so he played some more video games.

"Why isn't Kai coming?" Lloyd asked, disappointingly.

"Kai's not a huge fan of Christmas." Nya told him.

"What?! Not a fan of Christmas? What is he? The Grinch?" He joked.

Nya giggled. "No,"

"Then what's the problem?" Lloyd asked.

"That you'll have to ask Kai but I doubt he'll give you the answer." Nya said.

"Aww," Lloyd pouted.

"Think fast kid!" Jay said as he flung a snowball at Lloyd who got pelted in the back of his head.

"Hey! No fair!" Lloyd whined when he turned around to see Jay grinning triumphantly.

Lloyd then knelt down in the snow and formed his own snowball. He chucked it at Jay but he dodged it as he took a step to the right. "Ha! Missed me!" He boasted.

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't be too confident!" Lloyd told him.

Just then, Jay got pelted with a snowball and he had a surprised look.

Nya giggled and hearing Nya, Jay turned to look over at her. "Nya," he smiled.

"Hey gotta have some fun, right?" She asked cheerfully.

Soon an all out war broke out as the ninja, Samurai and Lloyd chucked snowballs at one another; laughing and having a joyous time in the snow.

Kai on the other hand was in his room, peering out the window and saw everyone having a snowball fight. He sighed, debating weather or not to join them in the activity. He decided to head out of his room and grab a cup of hot chocolate that was in the kitchen.

Sensei Wu noticed Kai from in the hallway and asked, "Why are you inside Kai? Everyone else is outside enjoying the snow."

Kai stopped when he heard Sensei Wu and turned to meet his gaze. "I dunno Sensei, it's just... Christmas isn't exactly my favorite season." He answered honestly.

"Hmm, Christmas is supposed to be a time of joy. I will not force you to go outside but just remember that you're not alone. Try to enjoy the snow and the time with your brothers and sister." Sensei said calmly.

Kai shrugged. "Thanks Sensei," Kai decided to head into the game room.

Sensei watched Kai walk away and sighed. He decided to head back into his room. He too would join the others but he was too old for those types of activities.

It was about a half hour when everyone stopped pelting each other with the snowballs.

"Okay, so now what should we do?" Lloyd asked, feeling bored.

Jay decided to stay by Nya's side.

"We could watch a Christmas movie," Nya offered.

"Do we even have Christmas movies?" Jay asked.

"We do now, while I was shopping for your gifts, I managed to pick up a few Christmas movies." Nya smiled pridefully.

"Which movies did you get?" Cole asked.

"I'll show you," Nya said and walked into the Bounty to the game room.

Everyone followed Nya into the game room and once they were inside the said room, they saw Kai playing his favorite game.

"Well look who decided to wake up," Cole said.

Kai blinked but stayed focused on the game as he pressed many multiple combinations on the controller. "Well Mary Christmas to you too Cole."

"Hey Kai, when you're done, we're going to watch a Christmas movie. You're welcome to join us." Nya said.

"Uh sure," Kai said plainly.

"Playing Fist 2 Face 2 are you?" Jay asked.

"Yup," Kai replied.

Everyone decided to get comfortable in the game room as they watched Kai play his favorite game. It took awhile but Kai finally finished his game so the others began their movie.

"We should ask Sensei if he would like to join us." Zane said.

"Oh I'll ask him!" Lloyd said cheerfully as he jumped up from the couch and dashed out of the room.

"Someone's in a joyous mood." Jay said with a smile.

"Can you blame him?" Cole asked.

"I think the sugar might be getting to him." Jay teased.

Nya giggled and Kai rolled his eyes. "That won't surprise me."

Not too long after, Lloyd came back in with Sensei Wu by his side. "Got him!" He grinned.

"So I heard you all are watching a Christmas movie." Sensei Wu said with interest.

"Yes Sensei." Cole nodded.

"What have you chosen?"

"Rise of the Guardians," Nya smiled.

"Shhhh! The movie is starting!" Lloyd shushed everyone.

When the movie played, there have been parts of the movie where Lloyd and Jay started cracking up laughing. Other parts were when everyone became intrigued and were sitting at the edge of their seats. Jay and Nya cried at a certain part while Zane laughed and that got everyone to shake their heads in disbelief. Soon, after about two hours the movie was over.

"That was a good pick Nya," Jay praised.

"Yeah even I enjoyed it." Cole nodded.

"Oh! Oh! Are we gonna watch another movie?" Lloyd asked eagerly.

Nya giggled. "Maybe later Lloyd, it's getting close to lunch."

"I will prepare lunch." Zane said as he stood up.

"Do you need help Zane?" Kai asked.

Zane smiled. "I will be fine Kai but you can come."

Kai smiled and followed Zane into the kitchen.

"I wonder what we'll be having for lunch?" Jay wondered.

"We should have tacos!" Lloyd grinned.

"What if we don't get tacos Lloyd? What if it's ham and pudding?" Nya asked.

Lloyd shrugged. "Guess that's good too."

But Lloyd was looking forward to tacos.

"You can always ask Zane and Kai if they could make tacos," Sensei said.

Lloyd's eyes rejoiced and he dashed out of the game room. Jay blinked in surprise and Cole only shook his head with a smile. They decided to head to the living room to wait for their lunch to be finished.

* * *

_Hey everyone! I decided against the Christmas Caroling idea, because I was thinking about what Waffle said. I doubt they would do that because not only are they too old for it but it just didn't seem like they would. _

_Oh and I don't own Rise of the Guardians though I will say that I love that movie so much! _

_What did you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know! Thank you for taking your time into reading this story! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Ninja Of Fire Kai~_

_aka_

_~TheLegendaryCrystalWolf~_


	4. Child's Play Part 1

4: Child's Play Part 1

Morning came over a small village known as Jomonokai village. A couple months have passed since Christmas and it was back to training like usual. Though everyone had a great Christmas, that was all in the past now.

The sun was high above in the sky, brightly shining to the inhabitants from down below. Very few clouds governed the sky and birds chirped their harmony to greet the brand new day. It was a nice day out today, the snow melted and it was getting warmer.

Several kids were playing a game with a ball outside, trying to keep it away from each other. Up in the sky, Lloyd looked down in envy at the kids. He sighed heavily, wishing he could be just like them and not have a whole heavy responsibility pressing down on his shoulders.

"Lloyd," Kai called but didn't seem to catch the boy's attention. "Lloyd!" He called louder.

Lloyd turned to look at Kai.

"Concentrate!" He said firmly.

That only gave Kai a confused look. Zane spoke up, "Now that the Bounty is in our possession again, we can train you more efficiently. But you have to focus. One more time."

Lloyd whined and threw his arms in the air. "Aww but we've been training all day!"

"It's all to get you ready to face your father." Cole said confidently and with a smile. "Now in position!"

Lloyd walked forward so he could face all four of the ninja and with a yawn, he positioned himself in a fighting stance and beckoned the chosen ninja forward. Being unimpressed with the grunts he heard coming from the ninja, he said annoyed, "Yeah whatever."

Kai was the first to strike as he charged at Lloyd with a kick, but Lloyd blocked it and pushed him back with ease. Lloyd forced a yawn and beckoned the ninja forward so he could get this over with. Both Zane and Jay came at him, however Lloyd called out, "NINJA-GO!" and swirled around in a green vortex.

He knocked both Zane and Jay down. What Lloyd didn't see was Cole attacking from behind and when he charged at him, that caused Lloyd to slip up. He flipped in the air, crying out in shock- which in turn- let Cole give out an, "Ha!"

Lloyd fell on the wooden floorboard with a thud, face-first. The four ninja encircled Lloyd, displeased frowns etched their faces.

"Ah that was fun, are we done?" Lloyd asked hopefully as he smiled at his fellow brothers.

Jay spoke up. "Aww come on, you're better than this! What's on your mind?"

Lloyd pushed himself up. "Well..." He began and walked out of the circle that formed around him. "The latest issue of Starbarren just came in at Doomsday Comics and it's an limited run! So if I don't go out and get it, it's gonna sell out. Last where they left off: intergalactic Prince Gonagin surrounded by the imperial sludge and if I don't find out who gets out all right, I think I might have my own Doomsday!"

"The fate of Ninjago rests on your shoulders." Kai said calmly but just firm enough to get his point across. "As the Green Ninja, you have a giant responsibility to hold."

Lloyd's face fell.

"Sorry but you don't have time for childish things." Kai apologized.

Lloyd turned around and headed for the railing to look out at the kids who were still playing with the ball. "Other kids get to play and have fun," Lloyd whined. "All I ever do is train."

"Guys!" The urgent voice of Nya called out.

Everyone turned to look at Nya. "There's been a break in from the Ninjago City of History! And the security cameras picked up you know who!"

"Garmadon," Cole answered.

"We have to stop him before he uses the Mega Weapon to start another one of his diabolical plots!" Jay ranted.

Lloyd overheard the conversation and began to walk up, "Umm..." He began but then cut himself off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I can't go because it's safer if I stay here and train."

All four ninja nodded their agreements and said in unison, "Mmm-Hmm."

Lloyd folded his arms across his chest in protest. Soon every ninja- excluding Lloyd- was in the Ultra Sonic Radar while Nya and Lloyd were looking down at them.

"We'll meet you at the Bounty as soon as we're done," Kai reassured them.

"We'll be waiting for your safe return," Nya said.

And so, they took off towards their destination.

Lloyd sighed heavily. "Too old for comic books but too young to fight." Lloyd pouted when he looked at Nya's blue eyes. "When are they going to make up their minds?"

"Come on pint size. Show me what you got," Nya challenged.

Lloyd forced a yawn, telling Nya he wasn't interested however knew he had to train weather he liked it or not.

* * *

Later that night...

The stars scattered across the night sky as the moon shone brightly as well. It seemed tranquil in Ninjago City but in a certain museum, it was lively with certain villains we were familiar with. The ninja snuck their way into the museum, stealthily and as quietly as they could. They climbed in using a window and came into a certain room where the snakes gathered.

Using a flashlight, Skales shined it on a picture of what was supposed to be a snake. Skales shivered at the sight of the picture. "Boy did they get that wrong,"

"Why would we come to a museum if we weren't going to sssssteal anything from it?" Adicious asked disapprovingly.

"Because," began the first head of Fangtom. "Master Garmadon-"

"Has another plan to destroy the ninja."

"Massssster Garmadon?" Skales asked in detest. "He's no master of mine! His so-called Mega Weapon has failed every time. I don't see why we don't call our own shots!" Skales hissed as he slammed his staff on the floor.

"Because this time I will NOT fail!" Garmadon's voice boomed.

His abrupt voice startled Skales so much that he dropped the flashlight in his hands and the light beamed on Garmadon's figure.

As the ninja stayed low and listened, Jay gasped when he saw Garmadon's figure. The Serpentine bowed before Garmadon, including Skales.

"Yes Lord Garmadon!" The three tribe snakes said in unison.

"Yes Lord Garmadon," was followed by Skales.

"Behold Drumoustoricupondrundalagus! Otherwise known as the Grundal." Garmadon introduced as he stood next to the prehistoric dinosaur.

"Although now extinct, in it's time it was the most feared and dangerous creature in all of Ninjago. With claws that can slice through steel, highest senses that can detect it's prey from miles away! It can track the stealthiest of ninja and once it has picked up your sent, there was no hiding from it." Garmadon explained.

"Uh the Grundal? I heard about them," Jay began softly as the ninja looked over at him. "Boy am I glad we don't have to deal with those things. Heh,"

"Thanks for the history lesson," Skales hissed. "But what are we gonna do with _a pile of bonessss?"_

Skales was now in Garmadon's face.

"I am going to make it so the beast shall walk again!" Garmadon snapped.

"Yeah right. Show us then!" Skales snapped back.

Garmadon turned to face the Grundal. "Rise Grundal! And feel the strength of the Mega Weapon! I wish to create the power to make you young! Turn back the clock so that you are no longer extinct!" He announced.

With that, the Mega Weapon began to glow brightly and a purple mist was engulfing the Grundal. It began to shake violently.

"But hungry, hungry for the ninja!" Garmadon finished.

"Oh no! He's bringing it back?" Jay asked, shocked.

"Not if we have anything to say in the matter." Zane said confidently.

Grunting and taking out their weapons, the four ninja stood on the railing, prepared for a fight with the Serpentine. Garmadon turned around and saw the ninja. "The ninja! Stop them!" He ordered the Serpentine.

The Serpentine began to throw random objects at the ninja, who dodged each throw. Garmadon turned back to face the Grundal. "Rise Grundal! Rise!"

The four ninja then jumped onto the Grundal, Cole saying, "We can't let him finish!" as he jumped.

"Stop them!" Garmadon ordered.

The Serpentine obeyed and did their best with trying to stop the ninja.

"This is not a solid plan Cole!" Zane said.

Cole, Zane and Jay all fell off the Grundal, leaving Kai standing and defending for himself.

"I feel pretty alone up here!" Kai told his team.

Thinking quickly, Kai threw his sword at the Mega Weapon, knocking it out of Garmadon's grasp. Kai fell on top of his brothers and had stopped the process of resurrecting the Grundal.

"Not again, not again!" Garmadon bellowed angrily.

"And you said it wouldn't fail." Skales mocked.

"Retreat!" Garmadon instructed and he picked up the Mega Weapon.

"Ah ha we stopped him!" Jay gloated. "It didn't work!"

"Curse you ninjas!" Garmadon growled before fleeing the museum with the Serpentine.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the late reply! I had writer's block all through this chapter until Wafflegirl0304 gave me an idea. So now I've time skipped to this episode! Child's Play! I'm doing this episode because of the future chapters. _

_Well hoped you all enjoyed it! Thank you for taking your time in reading this story! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Ninja Of Fire Kai~_


	5. Child's Play Part 2

5: Child's Play Part 2

Jay grinned victoriously when he saw Garmadon and the Serpentine flee the museum. "Ha, ha! Well, I thought we handled that well." He gloated. However at the corner of his eyes he saw the Serpentine generals hoisting a golden sarcophagus and were about to steal it from the museum. "Hey, Hey! They're trying to steal the golden sarcophagus!"

Kai took notice of it and announced, "After them!"

Soon the ninja gave chase to the fleeing serpentine generals. Skales spotted a way out and said urgently, "That's our way out of here!"

The serpentine generals attempted to make the golden sarcophagus into the sewer hole but since it was too big, they couldn't fit it through and the ninja were catching up.

"It won't fit!" Skalidor whined.

Skales took notice of the oncoming ninja and instructed hastily, "Forget it! Let's get out of here!"

With that, the serpentine generals left the golden sarcophagus laying abandoned on the sidewalk and the ninja lost their targets. They came to the corner of the building and peered over, studying the sarcophagus.

"Ah. I can't believe we couldn't catch up to them! We're usually faster than that! It's as if my legs were half the size!" Jay pouted.

"I don't remember that thing being so big. Did it grow?" Kai asked with disbelief.

"Or did we shrink?" Zane rephrased.

Kai looked over and saw a mirror on the other side of the street. His eyes widened with shock from what he saw of his reflection. "Uh, guys?" He said, getting their attention.

All the ninja turned to look at the same mirror, curious to know what Kai was getting at.

"Huh?" They asked.

Jay then began to panic once he saw his reflection in the mirror. "Aah! We shrunk!"

"We're… We're kids!" Kai announced.

Every ninja cried out in shock when they discovered what happened.

"Oh, oh, oh. This is bad! This is so bad on so many levels!" Jay panicked.

"Oh it's impossible! We must be dreaming, Zane! Tell me we're dreaming!" Cole insisted as he came up to Zane and was panicking just as much as Jay.

"Nindroids don't dream! Perhaps Garmadon's succeeded in turning back the clock, but instead of reviving the Grundal, it only affected us." Zane reasoned, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, but Nindroids don't turn into kids. Explain that, genius!" Jay snapped.

"I've extended my logic parameters, but nothing is coming up. This does not compute!" Zane said as his left eye sparked electricity.

"Okay, fine, I get it. We're all in this together. Oh, but I can't be a kid again! I hated being a kid! You can't drive, nobody listens to you. Oh, no. Bedtimes!" Cole gasped.

"I told Nya we'd meet back at the Bounty. I'm sure Sensei will know what to do." Jay explained.

Soon sirens were blasting and lights blared as two police cars came to a screeching halt in front of the ninja. Two cops came out and laughed in amusement.

Cop one laughed mockingly, "Well, well, what have we got here? Looks like we caught our culprits to the museum heist. Who would of thought it was just a bunch of brats. What do you got on, Apple Dumpling Gang? Pajamas?"

Both cops laughed at the same time.

Jay frowned. "These aren't pajamas. We're Ninja!"

Cop two rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, and I'm Santa Claus."

Kai decided to use Spinjitzu on the cops since he was ticked off at them. "Ninja-go!" But being kids they never learned Spinjitzu at that age so Kai's Spinjitzu was unstable. He knocked all his brothers onto the front of both police cars. "Whoa! Our Spinjitzu doesn't work. We're too small!"

Cop two grabbed ahold of two ninja and said, "Easy, kiddo. You're coming with us to the precinct."

Kai laughed nervously. "Look. Ha, ha. Uh, officers. This has been a great misunderstanding. My friends here and I are simply trying to help out." He tried to reason.

"Hey Cole, you were a policeman, why can't you try and convince them to let us go?" Jay asked as he looked over at Cole as the other policeman held him by his collar.

"Umm I would but Jay, we're kids now. You'd think they'd recognize or believe me?" Cole challenged with a frown.

"Oh yeah... heh good point." Jay said nervously.

"Hey. You can tell all the stories you want when we return to the museum tomorrow to explain why you stole this." The second policeman argued when he paid more attention to Kai.

"But we didn't steal it!" Kai protested.

"Zip it. You have the right to remain silent." Cop two ordered firmly.

"Ha, ha, ha. Kids." Cop one laughed.

* * *

"Oh. They should be back by now." Nya said with concern as she looked over the Bounty's railing out into the city.

"I fear something horrible has happened to them." Sensei Wu said. Sensei Wu then turned around to look at Lloyd, who snuck his comic book away hastily to replace it with a book that Sensei Wu would have wanted him to study on. Lloyd looked as casual as he could be as he scanned the pages of the book.

"Lloyd, you're in charge of the Bounty while Nya and I have a look around town." Sensei Wu instructed as he looked at the boy.

"Uh… Yeah, sure thing." Lloyd said as he didn't make any eye contact.

Once Sensei Wu and Nya left the Bounty, Lloyd took back his comic book and began reading where he left off with a smirk on his lips. "Okay, Fritz Donnegan. Looks like it's just gonna be you, me, and the Imperial Sludge."

* * *

"We're sorry for stealing." Kai, Cole and Jay apologized at the same time as they were on their hands and knees to make it look innocent.

Zane however was confused. "But we didn't. I don't understand."

"Shh. The quicker we get out of here, the faster we can figure out how to return our bodies back to normal." Kai said to Zane in a soft voice.

Zane, finally understanding Kai, quickly kneeled down and also apologized for 'stealing' the golden sarcophagus. "I'm sorry for stealing too."

"Thank you, little boys, for returning the sarcophagus, you did the right thing. But what about the bones?" The manager asked casually.

Jay looked perplexed. "Uh, what bones? We didn't steal any bones."

"The Grundal bones." The manager clarified as he pointed to the place where the Grundal once stood, but was no longer there.

"The Grundal bones?" Jay repeated, baffled. But he followed the manager's finger and saw that the Grundal was no longer there. Jay gasped. "They're gone! You don't think…"

"It just walked out of here?" Kai asked in a whisper as the four boys gathered together in a circle.

"Theoretically, it is possible that if Garmadon successfully reversed the years on us, he reversed the years on the Grundal and brought It back to life." Zane enlightened his team.

Cole, Jay, and Kai all gasped at the news.

Jay turned to look at the manager and the cops, explaining in a fast, panicked voice of what was going to happen. "You guys have to believe us! The Grundal's been brought back to life and it's on the loose. Its sole existence is the hunt Ninja and as long as we're here, everyone's at risk!"

The policemen and the Manager laughed, not believing the ninja's story.

Cop two grabbed ahold of the ninja and sat them onto a bench, a grin lacing his lips. "Well, we'll keep a good lookout for anything that goes bump in the night, okay? Now, you four sit still until we call your parents to come pick you up."

Both policemen Laughed as they walked away. Soon a bunch of kids began to pass the ninja behind them chattering cheerfully away. Jay turned to look at the kids and smiled.

Cole whispered to his team. "We gotta get out of here! Like now."

"Follow my lead, boys." Kai urged when he saw the group of kids.

Soon, the four of them snuck into the crowd, stealthily took clothing from the children's backpacks and swiftly slipped them on. Both cops turned to see the four boys gone.

Cop two scratched his head, puzzled. "Huh?"

Cop one asked, "Where are they?"

Jay groaned in embarrassment. "Oh, this is so humiliating."

"I'm afraid if we can't use our Spinjitzu, we'll be no match for the Grundal." Zane noted.

"Then we have to get back to the Bounty." Kai insisted.

Once they were out of the museum, the four boys ran from the group of children and headed for the Bounty.

The Manager took notice that they were leaving. "Huh? Where are you going? Come back!"

A roar was heard and the manager tensed at the sound. "What was that? Hello? Is anyone here?" He asked nervously.

The Grundal jumped down from the museum's rooftop and roared, causing the children and the manager to scream and run.

"A monster!" He declared, frightened.

The kids cried in fear from the skeleton dinosaur.

* * *

_Hey guys! Looks like I've decided not to delete this story! I had help from a cyber friend called: Animals Music and Ninjago. _

_She practically did the lines for everyone, I just added a bit more. So credit goes to Animals Music and Ninjago! Thank you! Here's a cookie! (::)_

_Hope you all liked it! Part 3 might be awhile but it will be here! TBC! ;) _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Ninja of Fire Kai~_


	6. Child's Play Part 3

6: Child's Play Part 3

The ninja were in the city, at a pay phone, and Cole and Jay were in the phone booth while Kai and Zane kept watch. Cole held Jay so he could reach the phone and Jay reached up to put the phone at his ear. "Collect call please." He said into the phone.

Cole was having a bit of trouble keeping Jay steady and they both wobbled a bit which got Jay to whine, "Unh. Hold me steady!"

The phone rang in Destiny's Bounty and Lloyd was in the middle of playing a game with a dragon. Sitting in a chair, he reached over trying to grab the phone but he fumbled around and the phone just dropped. It hung from the cord at the end of the table and Lloyd spoke casually, "Destiny's Bounty."

"Lloyd! It's Jay! Let me talk to Sensei!" Jay said in a panicked voice.

"Jay? Where are you? Why haven't you returned? Sensei is out looking for you." Lloyd said.

"Apparently you need parental permission to take the bus and we can't seem to get out of the city." Jay explained.

Lloyd blinked. "Uh, what?"

Jay sighed, "Never mind, it's a bit complicated. Just, meet us at Buddy's Pizza in ten minutes. And bring our weapons!"

Lloyd seemed confused as he asked, "Weapons?" But he then fell off his seat and cried out in surprise.

* * *

Lloyd came to Buddy's Pizza and was searching for his ninja brothers, carrying the weapons in his arms.

"Really? Of all places we could meet, you picked this place?"

"What? I like their pizza."

Kai took notice of Lloyd passing them and grabbed a hold of his sleeve to gain his attention. "Psst, Lloyd." He whispered.

Lloyd looked over at Kai but didn't recognize him. Frowning he said seriously, "Beat it, brat. I'm on a mission."

"It's me. Kai." Kai insisted in a whisper.

Lloyd gasps in shock at the news and soon recognizes him. "whoa, what happened? You're… Uh, uh, small!" Lloyd exclaimed, pointing at his brothers.

That gained everyone's attention in Buddy's Pizza and they stared at the ninja.

"Keep it down! We're trying to lay low. Your father's Mega-Weapon not only turned us into kids, but unleashed a creature whose sole purpose is to hunt down Ninja." Kai explained.

"Typical Garmadon." Cole frowned.

"And now, every time we try to tell someone, they won't believe us because we're kids." Jay pouted.

Lloyd laughed in amusement.

Kai frowned and asked seriously, "What's so funny?"

"Whoa. I guess you now know what it feels like to be treated differently." He mocked.

"Look, this is serious. If we don't turn big so that we can use our Spinjitzu, we don't stand a chance against the Grundal." Zane said in sorry.

"Well what about me? I know Spinjitzu." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, but you don't know the Grundal. We all need to be at full strength. What we need to do first is find someone who might know more about how to defeat one of those things." Kai said thoughtfully.

Lloyd looked over at the booth next to the ninja and a smirk laced his lips when he saw a kid reading a comic book. Cole noticed Lloyd's lack of attention and instructed, "Lloyd, focus!"

"I am. I think I know just the guy." Lloyd said calmly.

Lloyd lead the ninja, who had their weapons in hand, to a comic book store. The sound of the ringing bell echoed in the store to allow the manager and the customers to know that someone entered.

"You brought us to a comic book store?" Cole asked in disbelief.

Lloyd just smirked. "Trust me. If there's anyone who knows how to defeat a monster that doesn't exist, I know just the person to talk to."

"We're not going to pick up your stupid comic, Lloyd. This is serious business!" Kai growled.

Jay stopped at a shelf filled with comic books and picked one up that caught his eye. His eyes rejoiced as he said cheerfully, "Oh, look, a first edition Daffy Dale! I used to love that nut growing up. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

He then noticed the strange looks he was receiving from his brothers and said calmly, "Ahem! So juvenile."

Lloyd shook his head and pushed his brothers forward, where they met the manager of the store. "Fellas, meet Rufas McCallistar, a.k.a 'Mother Doomsday.'"

"Well, if it isn't Lloyd 'Hemorrhoid' Garmadon. Sorry, if you came looking for the latest Starfarer. I'm all sold out." Mother Doomsday said casually.

Lloyd's eyes widened with disbelief and he exclaimed, "Wh—Sold out? Aah!"

However doing so caused the children in the store to look over at him strangely. Lloyd regained composure and said, "Uh! Oh, uh, actually, Mother Doomsday, we need help."

"Well, color me intrigued." Mother Doomsday said with a smile.

"We have a problem. There's a Grundal on the loose and we need to know how to deal with it." Lloyd explained.

Mother Doomsday smirked. "Oh, a theoretical question?"

"Yeah, theoretical. Can you help?" Lloyd replied.

"Dromaeosaurid Theropod Grundalychus. Whoo. Although extinct there have been a plethora of film, television and comics exploring the mythology around the primordial predator. Supposedly, they always get their prey." Mother Doomsday explained as he walked up to a shelf and picked up the Grundal's comic book.

Kai grinned. "Sounds like he knows his stuff!"

"Can it be stopped?" Lloyd asked.

"First thing you need to know, is its thick shell-like hide is invincible to swords, scythes, nunchucks, and throwing stars. So your cheap imitations will do nothing to slow him down." Mother Doomsday explained.

Cole frowned. "Swell."

"Second of all, it's nocturnal and will only hunt at night."

Jay seemed to have relaxed. "Oh, good. It's still daylight, so we can relax for a bit."

Mother Doomsday raised an eyebrow at him.

Jay coughed dramatically. "Ahem. I meant, theoretically," then laughed nervously.  
Mother Doomsday shrugged and continued his explanation. "And the only way to defeat it is with light. Like a vampire, with enough of it, it could potentially destroy him. If I had my weapons of choice, may I recommend the Illumisword. These are authentic replicas that would come in handy were you to live long enough to actually face a Grundal. And if swords are your thing, maybe I can interest you in an authentic Ninja Gi, signed by the very Ninja that saved the city."

"Uh, we'll just take the light swords." Kai said reaching for the swords but was slapped by Mother Doomsday.

"Not so fast. This Starfarer combo pack can only be won in the Fritz Donnegan trivia battle-royale. Do you have what it takes to be the best?"

"You can do this, Lloyd." Jay cheered.

Lloyd smirked. "Sign me up."

* * *

_Hey guys! I've noticed that many of you have lost interest in this considering there isn't that many reviews as I thought there'd be. There's one more part to Child's Play and again I want to thank AMN for writing this down, I just added to make it more into a third person's storyline. Instead of making it look like a script formation. Thank you AMN! _

_So anyway, after Child's Play I was hoping to do something before bringing in the Stone Army but my brain is running dry on ideas. Does anyone out there have any good suggestions on what to do before bringing in the Stone Army? _

_Let me hear your thoughts! :D _

_Thank you for taking your time in reading this story, it means a lot. _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Ninja Of Fire Kai~_


	7. Changing A Past Event Part 1

7: Changing A Past Event Part 1

What would happen when you traveled back in time to stop a certain event from occurring? Would that be a good thing or a bad thing? That would be entirely up to the vessel. The one who wishes to change the past... Anything could happen and it could be a turn for the worse...

In this case, it was. Lord Garmadon was coming up with a scheme to stop the ninja once and for all. An idea clicked in his mind and an evil smirk found its way across his lips. He used the Mega Weapon to travel back in time so that the five men never came to pass. Never met. Never became ninja. What a brilliant plan! Nothing would stop him now! Or so he thought.

"I wish, I can go back in time! So that I can prevent the ninja from becoming ninja in the first place!" Lord Garmadon cried out as his Mega Weapon responded to his cry.

It began to glow, and it brought forth a dark purple vortex. He jumped into it just before the ninja arrived.

"Oh great we just missed him!" Jay pouted.

"Where did he go?" Cole asked.

But then, vibrations were felt underneath their feet and that startled the ninja.

"What's going on? An Earthquake?" Kai asked.

"Worse. It seems like this world is falling apart." Zane concluded.

"What? But... But how?!" Jay whined.

"Guys no time to explain! We gotta go stop Garmadon before he does anything stupid like change the past!" Kai insisted.

With that, the four ninja, Fire, Earth, Lightning and Ice jumped into the portal. They traveled back into the pasVibrant colors scattered across the sky, creating a masterpiece that was magnificent to the human eye. A gentle, playful breeze danced along the path as it brushed against the leaves of the trees, made the blades of grass be pushed in its direction, and made the chime of the wind chimes echo their harmony. The sun was setting over the horizon and it had been yet another ordinary day for the mundane that reside on the surface world.

He sat in his car, listening to the radio as he kept an eagle eye out for trouble makers that lurked in the shadows at night causing mayhem in the city. Many citizens lived within the city so it was never dull. He waited, and knew action would rise very shortly.

Meanwhile in the famous five star restaurant, Garmadon dressed himself as a cook and snuck his way inside. Chef Zane was in the kitchen, creating special receipts for the hungry customers and he was being as careful as he could be around the oven. He was not alone as others were in the kitchen assisting him.

One of the chefs placed a pan onto the top full of water and began to let it boil. As she waited for the hot water to boil, she took out her phone and began texting. Garmadon spotting this and walked up to the young lady.

"You do realize what you're doing is stupid," he remarked.

That startled the chef and she almost dropped her phone. This brought a smirk to Garmadon's lips but she caught her phone before it fell.

"Oh shit! What's your problem?" The female snapped at Garmadon.

"You're not paying any attention to the boiling water. Without a watchful eye, that can cause a fire." Garmadon replied.

She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, refocusing on the pot. "I am so watching the pot! You're not the boss." She snapped.

Zane heard the commotion and turned around. He walked up to the two. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

Garmadon turned to face chef Zane and said seriously, "Your apprentice isn't doing her job correctly. She was about to cause a fire."

Zane looked at his apprentice chef. "Is that correct?" He asked gently.

She looked into chef Zane's eyes and she immediately felt guilty. She sighed, "Yes..."

"I was hoping better from you Natalie." Zane said disappointingly. "As punishment after the shift, I want you to clean the bathrooms and wash all the dishes by hand."

Natalie nodded slowly and turned to focus on her meal.

Garmadon smirked. So far it was going perfectly.

* * *

_Hey everyone! One more day until Rebooted comes to CN! :D Who's excited for it? I know I am! XD _

_Well anyway, I wanna thank Lya200 for giving me the idea to do this. It's not exactly Wrong Place, Wrong Time but it's similar. It brings the guys back to when the famous five star restaurant went ablaze. _

_Hope you all enjoy the story! Let me know your thoughts! _

_Thanks for taking your time in reading and reviewing! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Ninja Of Fire Kai~_


End file.
